You Can Have Him
by Koyani
Summary: Steve and Tony's relationship has been on the rocks for a while. So when Steve makes a sarcastic comment to Loki about Tony things go a bit awry. Steve/Tony but mostly Tony/Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is just a little something that me and one of my friends where talking about and I thought it would make a good story. This is going to be rated M in the later chapters. I don't have a beta right now so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I did not catch myself.**

**Clearly I own nothing or there would be a Loki movie and he would be the hero of everything. All rights go to the people who own them.**

He had no idea how this kept happening, but somehow Tony Stark always ended up at these stupid charity benefits. He knew it had a whole lot to do with one Pepper Potts but that wasn't really on his mind at the moment. He was clutching a glass of scotch in one hand and had the other wrapped around his strong blonde lover's waist. It had only been a month sense they had come out to the world as being a couple, but Steve and Tony couldn't be happier. Even so they had been taking some serious heat from the media for being a gay superhero couple, and Steve being from the era he was from had taken it much worse then Tony had. He was actually embarrassed by what he was and had a horrible habit of taking it out on his boyfriend.

"Tony keep your eyes to yourself." Steve hissed to his boyfriend as his brown eyes trailed a muscular man's backside. "Relax, Spangles." Tony said rolling his eyes and groping Steve's ass. "Tony! We are in public!" His voice was very disapproving with a slight bit of his 'captain' tone. "Then let's move this somewhere more private." Tony winked up at him seductively and placed his hands on the taller man's waist.

Steve groaned but allowed himself to be pulled outside and into the car with Happy. "You know where to go!" Tony shouted up to the front of the vehicle before placing a sloppy kiss on Steve's lips. The blonde gave him a glare before easily pushing the smaller man off of him. "Stop it. I'm mad at you." He didn't know what it was, but lately he and Tony had been fighting even more than usual. They had such conflicting personalities that they always would bicker, but this was getting ridiculous. "Why, Babe?" Tony stuck out his bottom lip at the super soldier in an attempt to appear as if he was a puppy. He glared at him looking entirely unamused. He knew full well what Steve was upset about and he was sick of Tony pretending that he was innocent. Sometimes he just wanted to shake some sense into the billionaire.

Once the couple was securely up in the penthouse of the Stark Tower where Steve had just recently moved in the atmosphere changed drastically. It was no longer that Steve was playfully holding a minuscule thing that Tony had done over his head, now it was full blown anger. Steve had always been a very private person and didn't want to let his emotions get the best of him in front of anyone, not even Happy. Tony felt himself shrink down subconsciously, because Steve Rodgers was not a man to piss off. Steve didn't speak to his boyfriend; he simply stalked into the living room and began pacing to calm himself. Doing the only thing that he could think of to sooth Steve, he approached him from behind and gently wrapped his arms around the much larger man's muscular waist and placed soft kisses along the back of his neck. The simple gesture of what was supposed to be affection made Steve snap. He was no longer able to keep his anger at bay. He spun around and took Tony by the shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

"Don't touch me Tony!" he practically screamed not caring about the other Avengers located only a few rooms away across the floor. "You are such a slut and I am sick of it!" Steve growled and pushed Tony back on to one of the black leather couches roughly. Such language was shocking coming from the man who blushed at any word stronger then 'crap'. Tony had never seen him get to the point where he actually growled (outside of battle of course) or got physically violent with him and it actually scared the genius more than a little bit. Yet being who he is, he couldn't let it go without a snarky comment. "Maybe if you didn't have such a stick up your ass I wouldn't be." Tony crossed his arms in an instinctual manner to cover his arc reactor. The usually light skin on Steve's face was now an angry deep red and multiple blue veins on his neck where beginning to pop out. "Okay, Steve I think that you may need some anger management classes. You are taking a page from Fury's book." He leaned back further into the couch with a smirk plastered onto his face. Oh how he loved making his lover even angrier then he already was and he didn't even care of the consequences.

"You could do with a few classes on how to keep your dick in your pants." Steve spat at him. Anger was a word that didn't ever begin to explain the extent of his emotions. "You knew about that side of my life before you entered this relationship. If you didn't like it, you shouldn't have ever come on to me." Tony stood to look the taller man in the eyes. "Clearly that was a huge mistake on my part." Steve's voice had gone quiet and Tony wasn't sure if he had actually heard Steve speaks or if he had imagined it. "Excuse me?" There was no way that sweet, wholesome, kind Steve had just said that to him. They loved each other, and that was not something he would ever say. If he didn't know any better, Tony would have thought that may have been a breakup. "I wish I never meet you Tony." Steve turned and continued to speak in his low voice that only Tony could hear "If I had stayed frozen for another seventy years I would be so much happier." It took him a few moments for his genius brain to comprehend everything that had just been said to him. He had a thousand things to say to Steve, but he wouldn't have the chance. Bruce Banner burst into the room panting heavily and sweating as if he had just run a marathon. "Loki is….. Attacking the city….. Again." He wheezed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and running a hand through his brown hair.

"Shit." Tony cursed to no one in particular. "We can finish this later. Suit up, Spangles." He said smirking over at the blonde as he called to JARVIS to get his suit ready. Loki was really going to get it this time. Steve was not in the mood to hold back anything and he was in desperate need for some way to let out all of his aggression or they were going to have a dead Tony Stark lying around the tower. Zipping up his Captain America suit Steve pushed all thoughts of what he was going to do about Tony out of his mind. He could not be compromised in the middle of a battle, every good soldier knew that. Loki would take full advantage of any weakness that he was careless enough to show. Heading out to defend his city, his country, and the planet that he loved was something that always brought him joy, but he wished that he could have Tony's sarcastic voice rambling nonsense into his ear piece in that way that would always bring him comfort instead of ignoring him.

* * *

Tony gasped out loud and moved to fire a replusor blast at the god of mischief as he was slammed onto a brick wall and heald there by some sort of magic. He squirmed but could not break free even with the assistance of his suit. Loki laughed his cruel cackle and moved in closer to Tony. Much to his surprise, there was a quick flash of blue and white out of the corner of Tony's screen inside the suit and he knew that his captain had come to save him. Loki seemed to be aware of the new arrival because he released Tony and let him fall to the ground where the loud scraping sound of the metal and concrete could be heard. "You should be careful Captain, or I may just steal him away from you." He mused in a playfully wicked tone and the reaction that came out of the muscular blonde made Loki tingle with glee.

"You can have him."Steve spat angrily before flinging his shield at the god. He disappeared before the metal even came close to touching him. "Hurry up Stark." Steve didn't look back at his fallen lover before returning back to the rest of the team. Tony pulled himself up and looked dumbfounded after his lover, for once he was speechless.

* * *

To say that Tony Stark was hurt over anything that anyone could say would be ridiculous, unless that someone was Steve. Sense the beginning of their relationship Tony had changed a lot, he had stopped drinking nearly as much as he had been previously, he had truthfully been faithful to Steve, he even opened up to him about his father. What hurt him the most about the little exchange that his boyfriend and Loki had shared was that Steve didn't even care enough to not give him away to the enemy, an not just any enemy at that. Loki was public enemy number one after all. He had been hurt more than enough times to know that you should never be more attached to your partner then they are to you but he had broken the very first one of his own rules, he fell in love. It was damn near impossible to resist that stupid, charming blonde and Tony wished that he would have. Slamming the bottle of rum he had been drinking out of onto his work table in the lab Tony let out and angry sigh. He was an idiot. He had brought this heartbreak upon himself and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Stark it will do you well to cheer yourself, for I have come to make good on your lover's offer." A silky voice that was laced with poison called from behind him. The inventor froze and felt his whole body temperature drop down. "Loki I am not in the mood for your games right now. Leave before I get SHEILD on your armored ass." He didn't even bother looking up from his worktable as he fumbled with a piece of scrap metal in an effort to look as if he was doing something productive. "I have not come to play any games, as I have just told you. Now will you be coming willingly or do I need to give you some encouragement?" the raven haired god cooed again. Slowly Tony stood to turn and look at the god. "What the fuck are you talking about? My lover's offer?" now he was sure the Loki had a serious need to be checked into a mental ward. "The tall blonde one said I could have you. You are lovers, no?" Loki cocked his head to the side looking upset that he thought he may have had his information wrong. "Steve? He was being a sarcastic dick. That's usually me, but he didn't mean it literally." Tony was stalling the god and as he did so he slipped the cuffs around his wrists that would allow him to call his suit if the need arose. "Oh you won't be needing those. It is time that I take you to your new home, my pet." "Loki no-" Tony was cut off by a bright flash of green light.

* * *

**Awh man look at me, ending the first chapter with a cliff hanger. I've never been very good at waiting so I will probably update this soon. **

**Please rate and review! I would appreciate it a whole ton. I am pretty new to publishing fics so if you have any comments/tips I would appreciate them a whole lot! Not to mention they encourage me to write faster. Thank you everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you guys for your support so far! This story is doing better then my other so that is a very good sign. Now in the upcoming chapters there is going to be a lot of rough smut and much violence, both of the reasons this story is m, so just prepare yourselves. I thought I'd give you ample warning!**

Waking up on the floor was not something that Tony ever liked to do. He wasn't going to lie and say it had never happened before, because it had. Some nights when he came stumbling home in a drunken stupor he would just collapse right there on the floor not caring about the morning consequences. This was different though, unlike anything he had ever experienced. He hadn't woken to JARVIS telling him the weather and the stock updates, instead he was woken up by a soft glowing gold light and the sound of what seemed like some kind of bird call.

"Oh Anthony, I was just starting to worry about how you had taken the teleportation. You mortals are so fragile after all." Loki quipped from the other side of the room. Tony pushed himself off of the hard ground and managed to pull himself into a standing position without too much wobbling. "Where are we?" He had decided to keep his communication to a minimum, that way he couldn't dig himself a deep hole then he was already in. Believe it or not, Tony was actually aware of how insulting his mouth could be when it was left to its own devices. "We are in Asgard of course." Loki stated as if it was as clear as day. That would explain the room after all.

To his left was a very large bed with red velvet covering it along with a very ornate wooden headboard. It looked like something out of medieval England. Loki was standing in front of a large gold desk covered in carvings with parchment spread out all over it. Loki himself was wearing a simple green tunic and a pair of leather pants that where _v_ery tight in certain places. He had the stupid smirk on his face that told Tony that he thought that he had won. He did not have time for this. He needed to find Thor and get his ass back to Earth. Tony turned to walk away from Loki and outside of whatever room he was being kept in. He immediately ran into a small problem, there was no door.

"Now pet, that is no way to treat your master. You cannot leave this room without my permission." The god laughed to himself smirking and sitting down at the desk. "Come here." Loki motioned. Tony gave him an incredulous look. "Bat shit crazy." He said to himself. Loki's smile fell quickly and as it did Tony's smirk rose up onto his face. He thought that by now everyone would be well aware of how much he enjoyed pissing people off but apparently the news had yet to reach Asgard. "You will soon learn that I am impatient Anthony. Do as I say." Loki raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. Tony smiled brightly at the psychotic man. "No."

In a growl of rage Loki flicked his wrist in Tony's general direction and a pair of handcuffs materialized and firmly locked around his wrists. "Wow. Okay this is pathetic. Seriously I thought you had better." Tony laughed at the petty pieces of metal. Loki snapped his long fingers and the turned into much larger cuffs that where digging into his skin and had also become attached to the stone wall, a similar pair attached to his ankles. Suddenly the dark haired god was very close to Tony with his mouth next to the tan man's ear. "I will break you, Stark. You have no idea what I have in store for you." He hissed into his ear. The cold breath sent a shiver down Tony's spine and he tried desperately to ignore the twitch in his pants at those sadistic words. "I'd like to see you try." He spat at the taller man without missing a beat.

There was a flash of a dull green light and something that flashed silver appeared in the god's hand. He gasped and felt a burning on his collar bone, Tony looked down to see a dagger being dug into his skin and pulled across the thin skin over his collar. A small amount of blood began dripping down his chest slowly saturating his tee shirt with the sticky red liquid. All of the torture he endured in Afghanistan flashed through him mind as he felt the blade be pressed onto the side of his cheek. Tony opened his eyes and looked right at Loki with all the defiance he could muster in the situation. "This will not do." He said motioning to the bloody shirt. He shook his head, muttered a few words, and it was gone. Tony felt incredibly vulnerable with his arc reactor on display like that. Loki looked genuinely curious at the device in the mortal's chest that he foiled his plan. Gently he placed one of his pale hands over the blue glowing device as Tony flinched away. There was something about this device that made the mortal more than human, it made him extra ordinary, and Loki wanted to know all of its secrets. He gave Tony a look that demanded that he speak, but he just turned his head away.

Another low, guttural growl escaped Loki's throat as he hit his fists on the stone wall Tony was leaning on. He took a step back to compose himself. He did not want to kill the fragile human before him without having all of his fun. He dug the dagger into Tony's other cheek without cutting him. "You will bow to me by the end of this." Loki breathed so quiet Tony's barely heard him. With a quick motion he made another deep cut on his other cheek. This process continued until Tony had deep cuts that where leaking blood all over his face, arms, and torso. Just when he thought that he may pass out from all of the blood loss Loki changed his demeanor entirely. He approached the billionaire with a soft rag with some sort of liquid on it and began to rub it across all of the wounds that he had inflicted. They closed up instantly and all that was left was many scars decorating his body adding to the preexisting ones. He silently wondered to himself how the hell that was even possible. He had never been able to keep the scientist inside of him at bay. Tony's chest was incredibly sore still and he wanted to lay down and sleep. He did not think that would be happening any time soon, not with that sadistic grin still on Loki's face.

* * *

"Steve, do you know where Tony is?" Pepper Potts asked the large blonde man. She wasn't really worried but it was a little odd that she hadn't spoken to Tony in twenty four hours and no one seemed to know where he was. His boyfriend always knew where he was, so now Pepper could finally be sure of her best friend's location. "No. I haven't seen him sense yesterday and I don't really care too." Steve spun to look at the woman. He was wearing a pair of old sweatpants, a white tee shirt, his hair was in an unusual mess, and he was sipping tea out of a mug with a painted kitten on it. The whole situation was beyond odd. "Are you two having a fight?" The woman sighed. During her romantic relationship with Tony it was an extremely rare day if they weren't arguing over something, then again that's how they always where. "I am kind of an expert on him." Pepper placed a gentle hand on the super soldier's arm in reassurance. Steve sighed and nodded sadly. "I thought that he had really changed when he committed to me. He's still his old playboy self." He was bitter about hoping that he had actually had that much of an effect on the man's life.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It' just harmless flirting." Pepper would have laughed if it had not been for the someone-just-kicked-my-puppy look on Steve's face. "It's not harmless, not to me. I don't know how I can get through to him." Now he was just getting frustrated with his boyfriend who wasn't anywhere to be found. What he really needed to do was to go down to the gym so that he could work out all of his anger in a healthy way instead of taking it out on the man he loved. "How about this, I'll go down to the lab and soften him up for you, maybe bring him some of the really good coffee he keeps up here," she motioned to the kitchen "then you go down and tell him how you feel. Okay?" Pepper smiled up at the blonde. "Okay. If you think that will work." Steve was unsure about everything but he trusted the woman. "Sounds good. I'll be back up in a few minutes with the news." Pepper gave him a genuine smile before turning down the steps to the lab. She was confident that this would work, she had the best problem solving skills of anyone she knew, and probably of anyone ever.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me to see positive comments on my writing (actually any comments at all but it's the all the same to me). I'm going to try and update at least once a week at the minimum but maybe more if I'm having a good time with my muse. I am actually really excited for what is coming up, but you probably won't be. (; That is all I am going to say for now! See you next chapter everybody! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow okay that took a bit longer then I had imagined it would, but I went to a crazy awesome concert last night so I was a bit caught up in that. The next update should come quicker because I am on winter break now and this is all I have to do. I may also start another story once I get this one a bit further along. Again, thanks to everyone! Your support means so much to me!**

Steve was disappointed that Tony was not in his workshop. He was starting to get tired of being angry with his lover and he was ready to make up. Nothing was ever easy with the billionaire, but he knew that very well already.

"JARVIS?" Steve called from his seat on the couch in the living room. "Yes, Master Rogers?" the AI replied automatically. "Where did Tony go?" Steve's big blue eyes widened at the question that had fallen out of his mouth. He had been intending to ask for him to turn on the shower so he could take a few moments to clear his head. He had no idea what had peaked his curiosity so but he felt like something was seriously wrong, he could feel it in the very molecular structure of his bones. He blamed the super solider senses. "Unfortunately, I am not permitted to disclose that information to anyone at the moment." JARVIS sounded displeased with himself, like he wished he could override his creator's commands.

The big blonde sighed to himself dramatically. There was a tiny bit of anger that was growing again. How dare he run off without telling anyone? Steve could easily understand that he was upset, but he didn't think that was any reason to be as reckless as he always was. Whenever he found the inventor he was going to kiss him to death and scream at him until he lost his voice, which was near impossible thanks to the serum.

That was the way that they always had been, Tony would do something stupid, Steve would be upset, then Tony would find his way back into Steve's heart. Only this time it was different. He wasn't just _angry _he was hurt and confused. Tony had always said that Steve was more than enough for he and he would never want anyone else, but that didn't explain his actions. Sometime during his string of thoughts he had stood and began pacing around as he usually did when he was concerned about something. It was almost like he had no control over his body because his legs where carrying him to he and Tony's bedroom without him commanding it. He wanted to scream and cry all at once. His sky blue eyes locked onto the vase of sunflowers, his favorite type of flower, that Tony always kept fresh. Taking slow deliberate steps he moved over to the vase, picked it up, and hurled it at the floor. He was quite sure that he had dented to wood in some manner. The few moments of gratification from the destruction was quickly killed by the strangling guilt. He was supposed to have his anger in check. Looking at the broken glass on the floor a salty tear slid down Steve's cheek. The vase represented how much they loved each other, and he had totally destroyed it out of his spiteful anger. He felt beyond useless.

"_Steve, I think that maybe you should go see a therapist." Tony said as he held on to the shaking blonde with all of his strength. It took all of him to hold the man upright as he sobbed into his shoulder. "Tony I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that." Steve said running one of his fingers over one of the cuts on his lover's face. "It's okay Spangles, it was kinda hot." Tony winked at him never letting a chance for a joke pass down. Steve smiled sadly and sat down on the black leather couch, pulling Tony down with him. Tony wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck and placed soft kisses along his cheek bones. "I love you so much," he said in between kisses "that's why" kiss "I think that" kiss "you should go" kiss "talk to someone" kiss "about your" kiss "anger." He finally managed to force out. _

_Steve stopped him there. "Excuse me? What anger?" he looked honestly offended like Tony had suggested they dressed in drag during the next mission. "Awh babe, you have a tiny amount of anger issues. It's okay, we all have our demons." The inventor grinned at the blonde trying to under exaggerate as much as possible so that he could get the super solider to agree. "No, I don't." Steve became very stiff and removed his hands from their gentile position on Tony's hips. Instead he crossed his arms and looked into his lover's eyes. "I think it would be good for you." He tried to be encouraging but it didn't really work out too well. Steve looked at him with those big eyes again and Tony almost melted. "Stephen." Tony pressed his forehead on his lovers. "We've needed to have this talk for a while now." Somewhere in the back of his mind Tony knew that the situation was bad when he was being the responsible one. _

"_T-Tony?" He almost whimpered. "Shh." He pressed his lips to his cheek. "Steve, you scare me sometimes." "What are you talking about?" "You just get so angry and I don't even think you realize it. You break things, and you scream, and-"he paused and took his boyfriend's hand "you do this thing where you are really rough with me, and I mean yeah it's sexy as hell, but god Steve you could kill me in a second." He was trying his best to stay being serious. When he looked back up at the big blonde there were tears running down his face. "No, no, no!" He quickly wiped away all of the tears. "Can you just go to some therapy for it or something? Just promise me." Steve nodded enthusiastically. "I love you so much; I don't want to lose you." He looked like he was threatening to cry again. Tony didn't answer with words, he just kissed him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around his big neck and closed all of the space between them. Tony understood that Steve had been through a lot, but he didn't think that it was acceptable for him to be so rough with him. After some nights of their passionate intimacies Tony would wake up with bruises on his arms and on his waist. It was not pleasant, even though he had to admit he enjoyed the kink sometimes. "Don't ever leave me." Steve whispered so softly he was barely audible. "I wouldn't dream of it." Tony smiled up at his love with tear glazed eyes and clung on to him even tighter then before. _

Steve was so hurt by everything that had been happening over the past few days. Maybe Tony needed some space away for a little while that's all. The blonde almost smiled at the comforting thought, but the he remembered it was just that, a silly comfort. He had really screwed himself over this time. Out of every fight that they had ever had Tony was always the one in the wrong who had to come groveling back to Steve, who could never stay mad at him for long. Now Steve was utterly confused, he had no idea how to go about asking Tony for his forgiveness, or if he would even get it. He felt lost, alone, and scared. It was almost like he had just been pulled out of the ocean and unfrozen again.

* * *

Fighting back was a skill that Tony had always prided himself on. The dangerous growl that Loki gave as the human sunk his teeth into the pale flesh was satisfying enough. While he would have much rather kicked him in the balls, both his hands and feet where bound, so biting was the best that he could do. Tony felt a sharp sting on his cheek only to realize that Loki had slapped him backhandedly. "I am not your bitch." The mortal spat back. Loki had been trying relentlessly to break him for days on end, neither of them left the room. The god would just conjure in some food when need be and he would push Tony until he passed out standing up. The only thing that kept him from going insane and giving in to the absurd demands where his thoughts of Steve. He was the reason he got up in the morning and he had to find a way back to his beautiful blonde soldier. He had lost track of how many days had passed and how long time took because of the room's lack of windows. He could have been there two days or two months, he really didn't have any idea.

"On the contraire pet, I own you. I see now that you need to be taught some manners." A sinister smirk appeared on the god's face as he stepped next to Tony. "You will speak when spoken too," Loki took the mortal's face in one of his hands forcing eye contact "never before, you will do as I tell you with no questions asked, I will feed you and water you regularly so do not worry. I am a responsible owner after all." Loki still looked like the smug asshole that Tony knew that he was. "Is this some kind of custom you gods have, keeping slaves?" He had no idea if this was an Asgardian thing, or just a Loki thing, both where very likely. The emerald green circles that where Loki's eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at Tony as if he were trying to crack a code. Before he could even stop himself Tony made a mental note of how beautiful Loki's eyes were.

**Please review! It makes me feel like I am doing this for a reason and not wasting my time. I seriously love you all! :3**


End file.
